Kevin Uxbridge
|-|Human form= |-|Douwd= Summary Kevin Uxbridge was the assumed human identity of a Douwd who came to Earth in the late 23rd century. In 2361, "Kevin", and his wife Rishon, who never knew of his true nature, moved to the Federation Delta Rana IV colony, "hoping it would make them fall in love all over again", but in 2366, the colony was attacked and destroyed by a species known as the Husnock. The moral code of the Douwd prevented "Kevin" from taking deadly action, so he tried to fool them with his powers; however this was unsuccessful. His wife tried to defend the colonists and died along with them. In a moment of grief, Kevin annihilated the entire Husnock species (estimated at fifty billion beings). Subsequently, Kevin recreated his home and wife, though the latter was technically a mere illusion An away team led by Commander William Riker of the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D arrived to investigate the colony's destruction and the apparent survival of the Uxbridges and their home, but Kevin attempted to protect his home. Riker encouraged the Uxbridges to return to the Enterprise with him, but they refused. While the away team was investigating on the surface, Counselor Deanna Troi, the Enterprise's telepath, attempted to probe the Uxbridges' minds. To hide his true identity, Kevin placed the tune from a music box of Rishon's into Troi's mind. This tune distracted her, eventually causing her considerable physical suffering. Hoping to lure the Enterprise away from Rana, Kevin created a false warship, which appeared from the Lagrange point of Rana's farthest moon and fired on the Enterprise. The crew of the Enterprise naturally assumed this vessel was the same Husnock warship that had attacked the colony, though the design was unknown to the Federation. When the Enterprise returned fire, the warship quickly left orbit. As the Enterprise attempted to catch up with it, the ship matched the Enterprise's acceleration exactly, and the Enterprise was unable to catch it. The Enterprise then later returned to the Delta Rana system, and Captain Jean-Luc Picard encouraged Kevin and Rishon to leave the planet; though they again refused. After Picard had returned to the ship, Kevin brought the warship back in a slightly different configuration, and fired on the Enterprise again, injuring 66 crewmembers. The Enterprise returned fire, but none of its weapons were effective, and it was forced to leave orbit. Picard hypothesized that the ship was protecting Kevin and Rishon, and to test his theory he informed Kevin that the Enterprise would not leave Rana IV as long as Kevin and Rishon were alive. In response, Kevin brought the warship back and had it fire upon the planet, appearing to destroy his home. Picard then ordered a single photon torpedo launched against the warship, and Kevin caused the previously impenetrable ship to be destroyed so that the Enterprise would have no reason to remain in the Rana system. Three hours later, the Uxbridges and their home reappeared. Picard then beamed them directly to the bridge of the Enterprise, where he explained that he knew Rishon had in fact died in the attack, and Kevin had somehow recreated her and their home. Exposed, Kevin uncreated the copy of Rishon, and disappeared from the bridge. He went to the bedside of the suffering Counselor Troi and removed the music from her mind. When Picard demanded the truth of him, Kevin revealed his true nature and that, in an instant of his regretful grief, he had utterly annihilated the entire Husnock race with a single vengeful thought. Picard decided that humanity was not qualified to judge Kevin's crime, and permitted him to return to the planet and create his wife and home once more. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 5-B, likely far higher Name: "Kevin Uxbridge", Douwd Origin: Star Trek (TNG) Gender: Genderless, although it assumes a male form Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Douwd, non-corporeal energy life form, godlike being, botanist Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Cosmic Awareness, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Vector Manipulation (Created and controlled a ship that always accelerated faster than the Enterprise), Existence Erasure (Annihilated the entirety of the Husnock race, totalled at 50 billion+, and removed all traces of them from the universe. They had been known to have conquered many worlds and likely had a gigantic fleet), Illusion Creation (Able to create potent illusions that were fully sentient and interactable), Semi-Life Manipulation (Able to create a perfect replica of his wife), Immortality (Type 1 & 3, possibly 5), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation and Telepathy (Blocked the powers of Deanna Troi, a potent telepath), Creation (Created an exact replica of a Husnock warship that was easily capable of destroying a fully-shielded USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration, Shapeshifting, Healing (Cured an ailing Deanna Troi, whose psychic powers were greatly weakened, instantly), Invulnerability (Made the ship he created completely invulnerable to all weapons fire), Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Teleportation Attack Potency: At least Small Planet level, likely far higher (When the Husnock, a race of vicious beings, attacked his home colony of Delta Rana, killing his human wife Rishon, a normally pacifistic Kevin lost his temper, and in a moment of regret he annihilated all traces of the Husnock, a race that had totaled over 50 billion and had conquered many planets with its large space fleet. Stated that he was capable of destroying the Enterprise with a single thought if he wished it. Capable of recreating the same Husnock ships as those that attacked his colony with his mind; the Husnock ships were far larger and more powerful than anything the Enterprise-D was capable of dealing with and were completely invulnerable to all of its weaponry. Kevin then allowed the Enterprise to destroy this same ship after said ship life-wiped the planet Kevin and his "wife" resided on, with Kevin returning everything on the planet's surface to normal soon afterward. Likely a higher-dimensional being, as "he" is repeatedly called "near-omnipotent", within the context of the series, with only the Q ever being referred to by such a description) Speed: Infinite (Capable of instantly appearing in any place with no restrictions. When creating a Husnock warship, the ship was always able to out-accelerate the Enterprise-D. Capable of instantaneous movement, and may originate from a higher dimension) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Planet level, likely far higher Durability: At least Small Planet level, likely far higher (A ship he created was absolutely unaffected by any of the actions of the Enterprise-D until he deemed the ship to be destroyed. Survived a life-wipe on his planet with absolutely no damage whatsoever. Possibly a higher-dimensional being) Stamina: Limitless Range: Multi-Galactic (Stated to have come to the Milky Way from a distant galaxy) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Supergenius, possibly higher. (Had lived for thousands of years and possessed vast knowledge about the universe) Weaknesses: When enraged, he can unleash his enormous power, which was able to erase all traces of the Husnock race, totaled at over 50 billion people, along with all their technology and possibly their worlds themselves, from existence with a single thought. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Annihilation: Instantly annihilate anything, regardless of size, and remove it from existence entirely with a single vengeful thought. * Illusory Resurrection: Create potent, utterly convincing replicas of the deceased which are capable of interacting on their own with a single thought. * Decoy Ship: Can create a ship more powerful than a Galaxy-class vessel instantaneously; the Enterprise's weaponry was useless against such a ship. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Trek Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Aliens Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Genderless Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Matter Users Category:Illusionists Category:Creation Users Category:Healers Category:Life Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Energy Users Category:Void Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Psychics Category:Married Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Tier 5